The Year of Hell
by Chipmunk21
Summary: Welcome to Furry Hall. I looked around and saw what appeared to be a normal school but it wasn't. All the people there were anthropomorphic boys like me. Toby and I had been abducted by men who only used us for one thing, their medical experiments. We had some freedoms though, the school, clubs. YAOI


Hey Chipmunk 21 here I decided to write a story with OC's as main characters which is a new thing for me because I usually write with one OC and known characters so don't be too harsh of a judge but give me honest opinions.

Chapter 1 – Meet Alex Seville

My name is Alex Seville, I'm 15 years old, have honey brown fur with auburn stripes, ice blue eyes that can make any girl and a lot of guys start fighting over who gets to date me, my singing voice is fabulous and most importantly I'm gay. 

My brothers were the famous Alvin and the Chipmunks, not me though I liked being at home while they were touring, I loved singing but doing it for publicity wasn't really my thing so in everyone's eyes I was just Alex, not some stage act. It literally took all methods of persuasion to keep me off stage, you see my singing voice was the highest of the family and that was sought after all the time.

Besides my family I have two best friends who are always around, there was Candy the cat and Kyle the rabbit. They both knew I was gay which gave Candy the excuse to talk about boys with me and Kyle the excuse to ask about how it was like to be gay. I knew he meant well though and most of the time and would ask if I had found my guy yet, my answer never changed "NO still looking."

I had to be on the bad end of a tour argument again on why I didn't want to go. "Alex why don't you ever want to tour, next to me you have the nicest singing voice in the family." Alvin said while getting some nasty looks from Theodore and Simon. "Look you guys there's no doubt about the fact that I love to sing but going on stage and touring is just not my thing so please if you stop begging I'll go on the next tour." "Yes finally. You know little bro I don't think I've ever loved you as much as I do now." Wow I didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted by his comment but I couldn't stop smiling, I really did love my brothers and always missed them when they went on tours. We were born with our singing voices, Alvin had a mid high voice, Simon's was slightly lower, Theodore's voice was higher than Alvin's and Simon's and mine could range about 4 octaves whether it was higher or lower, that was the reason why they wanted me to sing with them.

Even though they wanted to me to come along on all the rides we had a pretty good system that was liked by everyone, I would go to school and make sure I had all of their work and I would fax it all to Dave, who would later fax it all back to me. Whenever the teachers saw that I was giving in work for Alvin, Simon and Theodore they'd give me the speech that they should do all the work themselves in which I'd always reply "they did I fax them the work sheets, and notes that correspond with the work and they fax me completed sheets to be handed in. It didn't usually take the teachers long to confirm that what I said was true. Being the brother of Alvin Seville meant that everything I did or said was checked to be sure I didn't have any other motives. Simon and I were the responsible ones, while Alvin was reckless and Theodore was a mix of the two traits, there were times he's follow Alvin's plan but there were times when he knew where to draw the line and side with Simon and I.

The family had been talking about going on this tour for a few weeks now and I was excited for them but also a little scared. There had been several kidnappings in our city in last couple of weeks, all were furry boys. I didn't enjoy the idea of living alone for six months while they were out touring, at the same time I didn't want to go on tour.

Dave was worried about my well being too, like me he always watched the news and whenever a child went missing he'd enforce new safety rules and lock us down in the house after dark, I couldn't blame him though, he was our father figure after all, he never liked leaving me here but he knew that I was best for me to focus on what I wanted out of life rather than force one that I would despise upon me. He also knew I took excellent care of myself when they were away.

I decided to go to bed early that night if my mind let me, I couldn't help it I felt as if I was being watched. The recent kidnappings had affected everyone including me, several boys from my school had gone missing and then it hit even closer to home when a new boy who'd just moved in down the street had gone missing.

I woke up with my brothers crowding around my bed "Can I help you?" I said groggily "We're worried about you Alex" I got out of bed and dressed "Don't you worry guys I'll be fine." I said with a reassuring smile on my face. I still felt as if I was being watched but once again shook it off.

Candy and Kyle came over to walk with me to school, the school had instated a new rule that all students needed to walk in pairs or groups to minimize the chance of any other students going missing. Naturally my friends and I walked together "So Alex have you seen the new boy in school yet?" Kyle asked with a wink "No" I had to hide my blushing face "But then again I also haven't seen Pat, Sean, Mike, Timmy, Andrew or Cameron lately either." I named off the boys who'd gone missing recently, "Sorry Kyle it just feels like someone's been watching me all week and it's starting to make me go crazy." Then Candy chipped in "Alex you are crazy... but in a good way." I gave her a look "gee thanks Candy."

We reached the school and made our way to class. I was going to go to the LGBT club at lunch but it seemed like all the other gay boys in my school had disappeared, so now I wasn't just feeling crazy I was terrified. "Anyone here?" Then out of nowhere a boy showed up at the door "Hey is the LGBT club?" "It was all the others have gone missing." He walked up to me and put out his hand "I'm Toby" "Alex" I said as I shook his hand.

"You're the new boy here aren't you?" he nodded "Started coming here on Monday, there are a lot more girls here than my old school." "Well you chose a bad time to start here, there have multiple kidnappings lately all boys and more specifically the ones I can gush my thoughts and feelings out to without a single joke." His eyes met mine and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat; He was a silver husky with sapphire blue eyes. I'm pretty sure I was fawning over him like a school girl. "Tell me, I'm gay too and know exactly how it feels to be made fun of." "Oh I'm not made fun of it'd just my friend Kyle doesn't understand what it's like to be gay and I know he means well but sometimes it's nice to talk to someone who does understand you know." He nodded in agreement "totally, Kyle is he that cute bunny with the blue eyes and black and white fur?" I nodded "yeah, we've been besties since grade 3."

Toby and I spent the hour talking about our feelings and just became as close as friends. "Alex, would you like to go out after school Friday for coffee or something, maybe a walk?" "Yeah sure." "Great I'll see you around." He winked at me making me blush. I sighed the moment he left and wrapped my arms around myself, he was perfect. He had a great personality, we was taller and had a body he must have worked hard for.

After school I met up with Kyle and Candy, but before we started to walk Toby ran up beside us "Hey Alex" then he look at the others "Hi I'm Toby, mind if I walk with you guys?" Right away I spoke up "no we don't." He lived close to the school and before we knew it we were saying bye.

Candy walked beside me "Someone has a crrrussshhh" "No I don't" but it was obvious I did seeing as her comment made my face 7 shades darker than normal "oh yes you do, admit it and I'll stop picking on you." "Ok fine he's so perfect, his eyes, personality, fur just everything." "Awe Kyle look I think our Alex is in love." "Hey you said if I admitted I liked him you'd stop." Then Kyle took over "Alex maybe it's time we had the talk." "No thanks Dad, mom already told me about um the basics." We all couldn't keep from laughing at that. "Hey Alex when are your brothers scheduled to go on their tour?" "They're leaving as soon as they get home tonight. Why?" "Well do you want us to stay with you this week?" I thought it over and nodded.

We finally reached home and I saw a note on the fridge

_Alex,_

_Have a good 3 months, we will call every night and expect you to watch all of our concerts (or at least a few PLEASE.)_I laughed at that, they knew very well that I watched all their concerts. _Theodore made you 2 months worth of frozen meals and each are labelled of what they are and how long to bake them at the set temperature. _My mouth watered, I loved Theodore's food he always knew what a dish needed to make it perfect. _Stay out of trouble and __no parties! __Remember to stay clear of strangers and be at home all nights before dark. _

_Love Alvin, Simon and Theodore_

_P.S that new boy Toby said he likes you (wink)_

I smiled at the note and walked over to the freezer, I had to ration my meals since I needed to make at least one month worth of my own food. There was no doubt about it that in 3 months time everything would change.

I met up with Toby everyday that week and we became closer than conjoined twins, then Friday finally came around and I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so excited and nervous at the same time.

Tonight would be the night that changed my life, I just didn't know it yet.

END OF CHAPTER 1

So same idea as the original, but revised with the exception of Toby who is the new Nicholas.

PLEASE REVIEW I need to know your thoughts on it, is it messy with too many topics in one chapter or is it a good start. Thoughts and comments are appreciated.


End file.
